team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluxroot
Once at the top of the hocatate university staff, Dr. Owen Ghettis Fluxroot was a leading scientist at the university who was loved by his students and others for his genius. Fluxroot had a fiancé who also worked at the university named Daisy. Although he was constantly sabotaged by two rival scientist Dr. Gideon and Dr. Aegis, Fluxroot kept doing his research. His latest project was trying to find a link between plants and mammals, this could allow him to make a formula to allow mammals to live off of pure sunlight. His research was taking longer then expected and the university wanted results fast. During his presentation Dr. Gideon/Aegis sabotaged his presentation ruining his research getting him fired. Running out of time he quickly fled to his green house, which he used to research. Wanting to prove his formula worked he injected it prematurely. At first it worked he felt young again and lived off of pure sunlight, at a price. His skin started to become green and orangeish, it was mutated into a plant-hocatatian hybrid. Seeking his revenge he killed Dr. Gideon/Aegis in a blind rage, afterwards everyone despised him even his wife to be. Fluxroot retreated to his green house and now wants to make everyone a plant so he won't be lonely anymore. Personality Fluxroot is a very intelligent plant and is capable of conducting hundreds of genetic experiments he has a masters degree in chemistry and physics. Fluxroot is a pessimistic person and is actually wimpy in personality and frightens very easy. Fluxroot is also considered to be a pacifist and strays away from fights. However, he does have a very sinister side to him. Finally given power he now takes what he wants and will attack anyone who gets in his way. He does consider himself very misunderstood and really just wants a friend and a bride that will accept him. Besides Dr. Gideon/Aegis, Fluxroot has never attacked anyone with the intent to kill; just to get them out of his way. Strengths and Weaknesses Fluxroots experiment did more then change his skin, his experiment gave him a psychedelic link to all plants (Bio kinesis). This allows him to summon any and all plants at will whenever he wants. This makes him very dangerous being able to use plants as shields, weapons, and even soldiers. He also has the ability to regenerate his body as long as there is sunlight. Being a plant Fluxroot hates fire and cannot get anywhere near the stuff. He also dislikes gardening equipment used Fluxroot transformation.png Dr. Owen Fluxroot.png Nega-Visola and Fluxroot.png Nega pals.png Nega-Orion.png The nexus before.png doing science.png not suppose to be this way.png Owen and jane.png hello doctor.png Fluxroot thinking about his change.png Fluxroot and Daisy 2.png Best friends.png against him and his plants. Being very wimpy he also may decide to run away rather then stay and fight. Likes and Dislikes Fluxroot loves plants and raises each of them like they are his children. He also likes water and pure sunlight not artificial. Fluxroot also enjoys Mr. E's company and considers him to be a friend. Fluxroot hates more then anything when someone gets in his way between him and Daisy, who he still tries to see. Again, Fire is another thing that could die on Fluxroot's list. Category:Hocatatian Category:Plant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male